


Cold hands and warm hearts

by Race_582



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give HyunSu a hug 2021, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: EunHyuk knew what kind of evening was ahead of him the second Hyun Su staggered into the camera room covered in blood. He softened his features as he walked towards the table where the teen placed his backpack and spear, softly touching his shoulder and guiding him to the chair.-Aka a thousand words of pure fluff
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Cold hands and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> So I got bored while I was waiting in the car so I ended writing this...  
> I wasn’t going to post it until I finished my other fic but hey ho  
> Enjoy <3

EunHyuk knew what kind of evening was ahead of him the second Hyun Su staggered into the camera room covered in blood. He softened his features as he walked towards the table where the teen placed his backpack and spear, softly touching his shoulder and guiding him to the chair. He shut the door, before walking back to the younger and crouching down; he was sat with his head in his hands, the small hitches in his breathing the only sign that he was in pain. 

Hyuk reached forward, gently pulling the headphone from Hyun’s ear. “I need to charge your phone.” He spoke tenderly, waiting patiently for Hyun’s mind to catch up, allowing Hyun to gingerly reach into his pocket and pull his phone out. The older took it before standing and placing it on charge next to the cameras. “Where are you hurt?” He crouched down again, taking one of Hyun’s hands in his own and brushing his knuckles with his thumb. 

“It’s not bad…” The younger croaked, voice quiet and eyes down. 

“Are there any injuries I can help with?” He kept his voice soft, fully aware of how sensitive he could be after a bad run. The other stayed silent, before nodding nervously. “Can you tell me where?” 

“Just my arm.” He curled into himself slightly, afraid of whatever negative reaction Hyuk would give. But he simply smiled, giving his hand one last squeeze before retrieving the medical kit. 

Pulling out a chair, he placed the small box on the table before speaking, “can you take your sweater off for me?” Hyun nodded, cautiously pulling the tattered sweater off and placing it on the table. Hyuk could see the damage immediately, a long gash ran from his bicep to the centre of his forearm. The top of injury had stopped bleeding and was showing signs of healing, but the parts past his elbow were still oozing blood. He held back a sigh while he reached into the box and pulled out the supply’s he needed, while Hyun Su shifted and held his other arm to his stomach; not going unnoticed by the other. 

Hyuk grabbed a wet wipe, holding Hyun’s wrist in his hand as he gently cleaned away the blood and grime on his arm in an attempt to find any other injuries. Once his arm was clean, he poured saline solution onto a cotton pad and started gently dabbing the wound. The younger whimpered, pulling his arm in a half attempt to get away; the older shushed him quietly, muttering a small apology and holding his wrist tighter. 

Once he cleaned the gash, he wrapped his forearm in a bandage, trusting Hyun’s body to heal it overnight. “Is there anywhere else?” Despite his calm tone Hyun flinched back before relaxing as his brows furrowed. “What about your stomach? It looks like it hurts.” 

“No, it’s just… bruised. Protein monster…” Hyuk understood immediately, heart twisting in sympathy and nodding his head. He pulled out another wet wipe and started cleaning away all the grime he could see on Hyun’s skin. He knew the boy was exhausted, and the chances of getting him into the shower without him either passing out or becoming distant were slim; so he settled for lightly whipping it away, taking note of every bruise and cut he found in the process. 

“I’ll be back in a second, I’m going to get you some water.” He spoke once Hyun was clean, well as clean as he could be. 

He rushed to the supply closet, grabbing a bottle of water and bag of skittles he doubted the younger would eat. Hyun was in the same position when he returned, one arm pressed to his stomach as the other rested on his knee. “Drink.” Hyuk held the bottle out, noting the way Hyun’s hand shook as he it. He proceeded to the corner, fixing up the pillow and blankets on the mattress while the other drank. He grabbed Hyun’s phone and headphones before taking the half full bottle and placing them next to the makeshift bed. “How we feeling?” He crouched down again, taking his hand in his own and stroking his knuckles. The other held up a four,  _ so a two then.  _ Hyuk smiled, standing and pulling the other with him. 

They laid down, Hyun’s head resting against Hyuk’s chest and their legs tangled together. The familiar material of the grey blanket covered them, providing warmth in the cool night. Hyun’s body felt cold pressed against his, the hand on his chest icy to the touch. The older knew the younger wasn’t going to be very verbal, and was definitely over sensitive no matter how gentle his words were; so he plugged Hyun’s headphones in and placed them in his ears tenderly, making sure the volume was low and pressing play on the playlist he’d made for him. He let the silence surround him as he played with his hair, his other hand stroking the shaking fingers that laid on his chest. Slowly, Hyun’s body relaxed, the music and the older’s fingers grounding him as his heart slowed and his shaking stopped. 

Half an hour later, Hyuk felt Hyun shift and sit up slightly. He watched with kind eyes as the younger took one of his headphones out and placed it into Hyuk’s ear before laying back down. The older smiled warmly at the teen huddled into his side. It wasn’t the first time Hyun had done it, seen straight through the older and sensed how he was feeling without so much as uttering a word. He was unsure if the younger had known he’d had a bad day too, or if he could sense the way his body had relaxed the second Hyun’s head hit his chest. The music played quietly while Hyuk lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss against Hyun’s brown hair, uncaring of how dirty it must be. 

The pair stayed quiet, the stress of the day easing. Eventually Hyuk released Hyun’s hand, the other whining slightly at the loss before he gently hooked his finger under his chin and tilted his head up. Their eyes met and Hyuk couldn’t help but smile as he observed the emotions he found. The pain and fear were always present, lingering at the corner of his eyes; the younger had never told him what had happened, but Hyuk had read through the lines. The way Hyun let people walk all over him, the way he flinched whenever someone touched him or raised their voice, the scar on his forearm and his pain tolerance all spoke volumes. He kept searching his eyes, trying to detect any signs of discomfort. The older failed to find any, seeing only adoration and his heart swelled at the sight. Hyun smiled warmly, and Hyuk couldn’t resist but press a featherlight kiss to his lips.

Neither moved that night, staying curled against each other. When the music stopped, Hyuk turned off Hyun Su’s phone, placing the headphones on the floor and pulling the other closer. He sighed when he felt arms wrap around his middle and small kiss being pressed to his chest. They fell asleep a short while later, Hyun practically laying on Hyuk’s chest, taking comfort from the others presence as they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be back to emotionally destroy Hyun Su soon, this is the only time I’ll give him a break :)  
> Hope that was okay!  
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated :D  
> Also my Twitter is @Race127 if you want to drop by
> 
> Race <3


End file.
